


Relaxing Caffeine

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya have a friendly altercation regarding the superiority of tea over coffee and vice-versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Shoutinginstereo  
> naesnark.tumblr.com

  “I cannot imagine how you are able to rest at night.” I muttered after my companion’s third cup of coffee.

  She chuckled “I am unsure on whether that is related to my drinking habits or to my company to sleep.”

  I blushed violently, nearly spilling my tea on the fine embroidery of our kitchen towel. Rose merely extended her hand to pick up a tissue and clean the near mess. “Rose…”

  “Kanaya.” she replied with utmost calm and a small victorious smile.

  I recovered my composure moments later, adding a small portion of milk to my cup. “I am unable to comprehend your fixation with caffeine.” I raised an inquiring eyebrow “Or your tolerance to it.”

  “It was mostly out of habit.” She sipped on her drink with her eyes closed. “I spent many many nights awake exploring the realm of literature.” Her eyes fluttered open. “Also to appropriately correspond to my mother’s habits.”

  “Alcohol versus caffeine…” I rolled my gaze.

  “I acquired the taste for it.” She put her cup down. “You must agree there is nothing like a cup of hot coffee.”

  “It is not able to top a fine chamomile tea.” I chuckled.

  “Oh please, Kanaya, you jest” She seemed surprised. “Pure black coffee, freshly milled… there is nothing like it.”

  “Oh, but can it top an infusion of cinnamon? Its bitter-sweetness lingers on the tongue, eager for a warm scone…” I closed my eyes, smiling.

  “The volume it acquires… the effect it has on your nostrils as you inhale the steam… The hard grains…”

  “The cut leaves of mint…”

  “The cream you pour over it…” Rose continued.

  “Ah, the sweetness of honey we can add to it, little by little…” I sighed.

  Rose blinked and giggled. It was an unusual sight. She curved herself forward, hiding her lips with her fingers, smiling with her eyes closed. I was in awe.

  “Rose, what are you…”

  “I believe we will have to agree to disagree, seeing how equally passionate we are about this subject. However, there is one situation in which I do not mind tasting all sorts of imaginable types tea.” She was more relaxed now, laying her hands on my lap.

  I gazed downwards. “When?”

  Her response was to simply lean and place her lips on top of mine.


End file.
